fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Gracia Hughes
Gracia Hughes is the kind-hearted wife of Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes and the mother of Elicia Hughes. Manga / 2009 Anime Personality and role wise, Gracia is very kind throughout the series who occasionally makes cakes and sweets for the Elric brothers and Winry Rockbell. She plays a somewhat small role in the series, but her appearance does make a cameo in two critical scenes: the first is when Envy used her form as an advantage to stop her husband from attacking, then murdering him. The second when Envy takes her form again in front of Roy Mustang, boasting nonstop about how her husband fell for such a cheap trick. She is seen again in the final chapter, where she and her daughter are visited by Alphonse Elric. Gracia and Elicia appear briefly in the 4th opening sequence. 2003 Anime In the 2003 anime series, Gracia first appears in Episode 6 where, in place of the Manga character Satella LeCoulte, she is heavily pregnant. As it is Edward Elric's birthday, Gracia and her husband offer him, his brother Alphonse Elric and their young friend Nina Tucker their hospitality. The Elrics and Nina are amazed at how close Gracia is to giving birth, Ed and Al refrain from feeling her stomach but Nina is brave enough to do so. That evening, Gracia goes into labor causing everyone to panic until Maes gathers his composure and goes to find help in a blizzard, leaving the Elrics and Nina with Gracia. Attempting to put on a brave face, Gracia lies on the sofa with Nina wiping her forehead. Once the labor pains kick in, however, Gracia's screams cause the Elrics and Nina to panic again and they continue to scream and argue until Gracia demands them to stop it. Once all is calm, Nina discovers the water they brought for Gracia has gone cold so Ed reheats it using Alchemy without a transmutation circle, discovering a new talent of his. When the baby is being born, the Elrics and Nina start screaming and arguing again but nonetheless, they help to deliver Gracia's baby and she thanks them for being there for her. In the following episode, Gracia takes over looking after the infant Elicia while Maes is talking to Ed about Shou Tucker's research. Conqueror of Shamballa In Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Ed meets a parallel version of Gracia. She works as a florist and lends clothes to Noah. She is later seen again at the end of the movie at Alfons Heiderich's funeral. Maes' parallel counterpart, who is an officer, shares feelings for this Gracia as well. Trivia * Though the name most attributed to the pronunciation is "Gracia" just like it is in 2009 adaptation, Mrs. Hughes' name has been spelled "Glacier" both in an omake of the manga as well as in Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, presumably a mistake due to the identical pronunciation of the name and the term in Japanese. Site Navigation Category:Characters to appear in the manga and both animes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Amestrians Category:Green eyes Category:Light brown hair Category:Central City Category:Civilian Category:Manga Characters Category:2003 anime Characters Category:2009 Anime characters